The inventive concept relates generally to nonvolatile memory systems and programming method for nonvolatile memory systems. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to nonvolatile memory system programming methods that include a reprogram operation.
Semiconductor memory devices may be classified as volatile or nonvolatile in accordance with their data retention properties. Nonvolatile memory devices are able to retain stored data when applied power is interrupted. Due to this stable data retention ability nonvolatile memory devices are commonly used to store program data and microcode across a wide range of applications including computers, avionics, communications, and consumer electronic technologies.